


Ice Age

by dontmindmepls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, Futa, Huge balls, Other, cumflation, excessive cum, huge boobs, huge cock, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: A couple of Ice Age Futas find a hyper-cocked beauty frozen in the ice...
Kudos: 22





	Ice Age

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece commissioned by the excellent Neolime! Make sure to check them out on Literotica (https://literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=4247263) and their website (https://www.neolime69.com/), and follow them on Twitter! (https://twitter.com/Neolime69)

The wind whistled past Aanu’s ears, almost blocking the sound of the snow crunching underfoot as she approached the dirt ledge overlooking the icy tundra, and she carefully brushed her messy black hair from her eyes. She made sure to stay low, gripping her spear tightly in her hands, her knuckles whitening with tension. To her left, her hunting partner Eba followed closely, also trying to stay out of sight. The two futas turned to each other, and Aanu grunted, nodding towards the ice plain. Eba looked out and saw their prize: a huge woolly mammoth.

They split up, moving forward as they stalked their prey, staying low in the brush. Aanu creeped closer, and closer still, preparing to take the killing blow, before the mammoth turned and yowled, nearly deafening the hunter. She followed the fleeing beast's gaze, and saw Eba’s head poking up like a sore thumb from the bushes she was hiding in. Aanu frowned, and gripped her spear tighter; what did she have to be stuck with the worst hunter in the tribe? Not wanting to lose her prize, Aanu shot up and gave chase, sprinting after the retreating mammoth.

Cold air flooded her lungs with her deep breaths as she ran, and she tried to line up her spear to throw it at the beast, hoping to slow it down. She continued her pursuit, further and further into a nearby canyon of ice, then took the shot. Her spear glided through the air, propelled by the futa’s strong, powerful arms before…

It missed. A heavy *thunk* echoed around the icey walls as her stone spearhead embedded itself in the ice and Aanu stopped in place, dejectedly watching her quarry disappear into the distance. As she recovered her breath, the sounds of panting and crunching ice from behind her caught her attention, and she turned to shoot a deadly glare at Eba. Her fellow hunter sheepishly backed away and tried to hide behind her ginger mop, a mix of fear and shame across her face, knowing she cost them the kill. Aanu rolled her eyes, deciding not to cause a scene now. It could wait until they returned home.

She walked over to retrieve her spear from the ice, grabbing it tightly to pull it out before she stopped in her tracks. She peered into the ice and saw a face staring back at her! Aanu recoiled in shock, looking at another futa frozen naked in the wall, and stared closely to see what it was. The person in the ice was impossibly beautiful, with her thick brown hair flowing around her head, held static by the ice, though Aanu was more interested with what was below the frozen futa’s face.

Their tall frame had abnormally large breasts, their size covering her torso almost entirely, capped with wide areolas and thick nipples, and between their legs they were more bizarre. The biggest penis Aanu had ever seen hung from the frozen futa’s crotch, reaching to her shins with enormous balls just behind them. She just had to stare for a moment, taking in the sight as she was mesmerized, her eyes transfixed on the giant appendage. She looked down at her modest bulge and small breasts and wondered what it would be like to have such assets.

Eba approached from behind, also engrossed by the ice-futa. They locked eyes with one another and nodded, knowing what they needed to do. If they weren’t going back with the mammoth, they could go back with this frozen goddess. They both gripped their spears tight and began to chip away into the frozen wall, trying to release the futa.

~

Many hours later, Aanu and Eba managed to pull the woman loose, still frozen in a smaller block of ice. They got behind the block, braced their arms against it and started to push. The slippery, icy bottom of the slab made the journey easier as it slid across the ground, but it still took a long time. They crossed the tundra and returned through the frozen forest to head back to camp. By the time the two hunters made it back to their tribe, the sun was setting, and the others were starting the fire.

The tribe’s encampment was at the edge of a large lake, the ground powdered with snow from the icy hills that surrounded them. There were 6 round tents made of pelts all in a circle around a large fireplace, with the tribe members milling about between them. Some were washing their pelts, some collecting berries, and some were tending to the fire.

The other futa women in the tribe all stopped what they were doing to watch the two hunters return with the chunk of ice, now slightly melting. They gathered around, gawping at and ogling the futa within and her large appendages. Aanu guided the block next to the fire to leave it to thaw, then followed Eba to grab some of the food the others managed to collect during the day. She needed to have some angry words about the botched hunt.

~

Later that night, everyone in the tribe drifted to sleep to the sound of water dripping off the ice block melting next to the fire. As the icy brick slowly liquified, the futa encased within began to regain some feeling. Her fingers curled, her eyes blinked, and her toes clenched; she was awake. As the frozen water got thinner, she broke herself free and stretched, her joints popping as she limbered up after over a hundred years of frozen slumber. She took a moment to warm by the fire, starting up at the moon hanging high in the night sky.

As her internal warmth spread through to her extremities, and as her feeling returned, she felt how full her balls were. Many years of building spunk had been brewing in her nuts, and she needed release, badly. She slinked with surprising grace around the tribe's encampment, stroking her cock as she went to investigate the tents made of warm pelts that dotted the camp.

Moving aside the curtain that guarded the entrance of one tent, she looked around inside, finding two sleeping futas, Aanu and Eba. They were both stripped naked of their clothes, huddled together for warmth, having made up after their argument that evening following Eba’s failed hunt. The hyper-hung futa grabbed Aanu by her ankle and dragged her out of the tent, pulling her outside before straddling the smaller girl and dropping her heavy dick onto her chest.

The sudden disturbance woke Aanu up, blinking into the firelight and staring up in awe at the frozen goddess sitting on her. She looked down, coming face-to-head with her leviathan cock, already dribbling precum all over Aanu’s comparatively meagre bust. For a moment she was terrified, afraid at the thought of what this giant cock would do to her, but then as she breathed in her nose was swamped with the strong salty smell of her pre.

The scent marinated her mind, triggering a lust she’d never felt before! Her body moved without thought, and she pushed her small tits together to cover what little of the log of meat lying on her chest she could, and she started to lick across the head, slurping up precum as she went. The hyper futa moaned, throwing her head back; she was basking in the joy of having her member sucked after so long, and it wouldn’t be long until she got to reach her long awaited climax.

As Aanu continued to slobber over the giant cock, she began to squeeze the hyper futa’s cumtanks between her thighs, forcing even more precum to spurt all over her face. The hyper’s cock got harder and bigger, swelling out further up the smaller futa’s torso. She kept kissing and sucking as much of the head as she could, before the hyper’s balls rumbled and tensed up.

Aanu could feel the giant urethra on the monolith's underside bulge out as a surge of thick cum began to gush up the log of cock, before it shot from the tip like a fire hose. It blasted Aanu across her face, gumming up her hair and flooding the tent behind her. It was so thick and forceful she could hear it burst out, even over the hyper’s shouting as she loudly groaned in pleasure.

The surge of jizz kept coming for minutes, the futa’s balls seemingly overflowing with backed-up spunk. From within the tent Eba groggily emerged, coated from head to toe in the jism which was still flooding her sleeping quarters. She seemed to be in a trance, hypnotized by the smell and taste of the cum she was painted in. She locked eyes with the hyper as their orgasm finally started to end, and she licked her lips. The monster-sized cock was still hard, painfully so, and Eba’s lust-addled brain knew what to do.

Without thinking she walked straight up to the meat in front of her and forcibly grabbed it, stepping over Aanu on the way, to line it up with her waiting pussy. A brief flicker of hesitation crossed Eba’s mind as she looked down at the volleyball sized head lined up against her waiting cunt, but before she could think twice the bigger futa grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down hard. Her lips opened and she screamed in pleasure, her vagina filled in an instant by the fat intruder.

By now, the other futas of the tribe were woken up by the noise, realising something was happening. One by one they started to appear from their tents, all completely naked, and as they left they were ambushed by the overwhelming smell of the hyper’s emissions. They all fell under the same trance as Aanu and Eba, feeling compelled to join in. Individually they started to approach, stroking their own cocks, and licking their lips.

The hyper barely noticed all the attention of the tribe was on her. She was entirely absorbed in Eba’s body as she ferociously pulled the futa up and down, using her as a human sex toy. As Eba was mercilessly ploughed, her own cock was rock hard and already spurting cum everywhere as her body bounced up and down. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and her mouth was agape, her mind short-circuiting from sheer animalism.

As the two futas went at it, the others came up close and began jerking off, desperate to relieve some of their arousal. They started cumming all over Aanu, Eba, the hyper, and each other as they gradually moved into a mass orgy, with the hyper at the centre. Surrounded by the slapping sounds of sex and the scent of cum, the hyper barrelled into her second climax.

Eba’s stomach was already bulging out, her womb being invaded by the hulking dick, but it quickly bulged out more as it became flooded with gooey nut sludge. Her womb ballooned outwards with seed, inflating bigger and bigger until Eba was dwarfed by her own belly. The hyper grunted as her orgasm ended after several minutes, and she took a moment to relish the feeling of her still hard cock engulfed in her own cum.

She slowly pulled her length out, inch by inch, until her colossal schlong came free and she dropped Eba to the floor. The smaller futa dropped to the ground, making a hefty *thud* and sending a wobble through her distended belly. As soon as the thick, fat cock was released to the open air, lathered in goopy jizz and girlcum, the other tribe-futas whipped into a frenzy. They leapt forward on their hands and knees and started fighting over who got to devour the cum from the meaty rod.

The hyper hung futa turned around to sit on the swollen belly of Eba, and watched the sun rise over the horizon as the tribe started to suck and fuck her massive rod. She felt her balls begin to seethe again with a new load, and she smiled. 

After so long in the ice, she was going to enjoy herself.


End file.
